


Letters from Hueco Mundo

by MarteloDeAssis



Category: Bleach
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarteloDeAssis/pseuds/MarteloDeAssis
Summary: One day has passed since Ichigo fought with Yammi in the park. He was still gloomy and depressed from his lack of control of his inner hollow, however, much more was going through his mind and heart. To his surprise, during a visit to Urahara's shop, he receives from the mysterious shopkeeper a love letter, entrusted to him to deliver to Ichigo.





	1. The first contact

It was evening in Karakura town, the twilight lent its colour that boy’s hair, that though orange, assumed a new hue, of the day relentlessly falling into night. One day has passed since the encounter with the mysterious men dressed in white, though from Urahara he discovered how to call them, Arrancars. Urahara, speaking of which, was everyday more mysterious to Ichigo, just that afternoon he handled him a letter, which has been entrusted to him to deliver.

“By the way, Kurosaki-san... I have something that might cheer you up a bit. You know, there’s some person that asked me to deliver this letter to you.” He drew from a drawer a carefully rolled paper, sealed with a simple red ribbon lace, preventing it to open in a scroll-like fashion. When Ichigo took the letter in his hand, he could smell faintly some perfume. He then held the letter closer to his face and could feel it much more intensely. He was not an specialist in flowers, nor a connoisseur of perfumes, but this smell seemed profoundly exotic, complex, aggressive but sweet, gloomy but radiant. It felt lonely as the moon, lost in the darkness of the sky, but sheltering like a camp fire that dispels the coldness from a solitary night.

“What is this, Urahara-san?” Ichigo asked

“I told you, it’s a love letter from your secret admirer. Well, as you might have noticed this person isn’t exactly human, the paper is made from spiritual particles, if it’s what you were wondering” Urahara clarified

“No, I mean, this scent. It’s strange, I’ve never felt anything like this.” Ichigo frowned his face, confused, but taking his time sniffing the letter.

“I don’t know it as well, must be from some exotic flower. You could ask that to them in a letter, if you wish” the shopkeeper suggested.

When Ichigo got to his room, he fell in bed, staring delicately wrapped ribbon and the meticulously rolled paper. Whoever did that, though not very skilled, due to how simple it was, was surely dedicated. Before opening, he smelled the paper once again, it was comforting, it evoked the feeling of being secure, the intimacy that felt him unafraid of judgement. For some time Ichigo wished to have a person he could go to and be himself, be weak, talk about his fears and insecurities without being judged or required to shed away his feelings.

Finally, he opened the letter. The calligraphy wasn’t pretty, but he could see the effort the writer had put into making it readable and rounding the letters to make it more soothing to the eyes.

* * *

From very far away

To Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura Village

September 4, year ????

In what world could this be?

A sapling bearing a fruit so ripe,

That anyone could agree

Seems the best of the type.

Meek and strong and of slim build,

Though enough to leave me thrilled.

Dark as the night, your robe

Robs me of my light.

From the gloom to the lobe

Of your ear, I’ll gently invite

This sweet fruit to add to my wine.

And let us drink until the sunshine.

Boy, I’m lost in the orange of your hair,

And I crave the strawberry of your name,

It is so mean to have me stare

And make me swallow the flame,

That burns when I recall your face.

How can you leave me in such disgrace?

Pardon me, boy so sweet,

That from loneliness I grimace

But at least, let me repeat

That I long to see your face.

Will you ever hear this cry,

That without you prefers to die?

G.V.

* * *


	2. The party from very far away

September 3, 2005. Hueco Mundo.

“Thanks Ulquiorra, for sharing with us what you saw during your trip to the human world.” Aizen said from his throne.

Grimmjow couldn’t accept Ulquiorra having not even tried to kill the shinigami and began with his usual tantrum, until he got shut by Aizen, with his so characteristic politeness. In that room, however, far from the spotlight, there was an arrancar whose feelings towards Ulquiorra’s exposition were quite different than his peers’.

By the end of the meeting, this arrancar reached to the fourth Espada.

“Hi... Ulquiorra” he smiled.

“You are Barragan’s fraccion, right? What do you want?” Ulquiorra asked, surprised with the unusual situation. They had never talked in private nor it was common for fraccion to talk casually with Espadas other than their leader.

“Yes, I’m Ggio Vega. I need to ask you something...” the brown haired fraccion said

“What is it?” Ulquiorra seemed to be curious.

“Do you know where that shinigami, Ichigo, lives?” Ggio asked, a bit shy and afraid of Ulquiorra’s possible reaction.

“No. But if you want to go to the human world I can ask Aizen.” Ulquiorra offered.

Ggio thanked and rushed to his room. He became instantly drawn into Ichigo, as he watched Ulquiorra’s memory. It had been years since he last felt this excited and hopeful, it was like a teenage love. Ggio lay on his bed and kept rewinding that scene on his head, every bit he could remember of it. Eventually, he ended up twisting a bit the facts and ended up in an erotic daydream. His head was covered by his pillow, in order to enjoy absolute darkness, so that no light could wake him up to the dull reality he lived. His body was spread on the bed, unattended and inert, except, however from one very specific place, that throbbed as intensely as his imagination played the most intimate and secret movie, that, thank god, only he could watch.

Ggio rehearsed how he would react if the shinigami found him, or if he stumbled on some undesired friends of him. It was quite hard and quite unreasonable to think that it would go smoothly with just a talk. They would hardly be at peace, let alone end up becoming friends or love interests. So he had the perfect idea: a letter from a secret admirer. He would send it to Ichigo, to begin building their relationship, so that when the truth were to be revealed, they would have a connection strong enough to overcome the impossible odds. He jumped from his bed, grabbed his feather pen and some paper from Barragan’s office in the room next to his. From his drawer he pulled a red ribbon he occasionally used to wraps his ponytail, he had many of those. Before writing, he held the paper to his chest, letting it impregnate with his scent and catch his pheromones.

As Ggio finished his writing, he went in search of Ulquiorra, to find out about that plan.

“I’ll take you. Aizen entrusted this to me, so don’t do anything reckless.” the Espada said.

“Ok!” Ggio hid the letter in his pocket.

The garganta opened over the city, it was night. None of them knew exactly where they were, but both were masking their reiatsu with the best of their abilities. They soared cautiously, scanning the surface in search of potential threats. When they were flying over an alley, Ulquiorra spotted a familiar person.

“Wait.” he stopped Ggio and stared at the man with a musky green coat and striped white and green hat. At that moment, they were spotted and in a matter of seconds, the man carrying a crate in front of the shop appeared holding a sword in front of them.

“Good evening! I’m sorry but the shop is already closed, I’ll gently ask for you to come back other day” Urahara Kisuke said, holding his sword with intent to fight.

“We’ve come in peace, it’s just personal business.” Ggio said, worried that his plan would be spoiled by fighting.

“And what kind of business is it?” Urahara didn’t budge

“I want to deliver a letter...” Ggio dug his hand in his hakama’s pocket, Urahara got a bit cautious. Ulquiorra was just watching, with both of hands in the pockets. “This!” Ggio held a tiny scroll like paper tied with a red ribbon lace.

“And may I ask to whom?” Urahara got curious.

“Kurosaki Ichigo... a letter I’ve written.” Ggio said.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you go to his house. I don’t know what you want, but it won’t make him any good to see you guys around, he’s already too depressed” Urahara became more serious, as if suspecting it would not be so easy to tell them to go away.

In that moment, Ggio threw at him the letter. “Read it if you must.”

Urahara untied the carefully wrapped lace and unscrolled the letter. His face frowned in confusion, he tried his best not to laugh and seem disrespectful.

“Ok... I guess I can give it to him if you are so interested in trying this.” Urahara offered. “But know, I’m only making this because I don’t want you guys walking around this city, much less delivering letters in front of his house.” he concluded.

“Yeah, right. But I’ll come back to you to know about his reaction. If you throw the letter away, next time we’ll be delivering it into his mail box, no matter what!” Ggio got carried on with the threat, but soon he felt Ulquiorra’s furious gaze pierce his soul. Urahara laughed and promised once more he would deliver it. Ggio took the letter back and rolled it back, tied it and hugged it tight to his bare chest, before giving it back to Urahara.

“This won’t do any bad to him I guess. Plus, I’m curious to see how it will end” Urahara thought to himself in his room, knowing that Ichigo would come on the following day.

September 5, 2005. Karakura town. It was roughly nine p.m., Urahara looked at the sky, holding a squarely folded piece of paper. It didn’t take long, however, to feel to sharp increase in reiatsu as the garganta opened. From inside, two male figures came out. The first being Ulquiorra and then Ggio Vega. They descended to the alley, meeting Urahara in front of the shop.

“Did you deliver it?” Ggio asked impatiently

“Sure, arrancar... by the way, I didn’t even ask your name.” Urahara said

“I’m Ggio Vega.” he said with a smile. “So, what did he say?” the fraccion was eager to hear from Urahara.

“He thanked me and said it made his day slightly better. But he also wrote you back” Urahara handed him the paper he was holding. Ggio took it from his hand rashly and quickly opened to see the letter Ichigo had written just for him. He seemed so happy that Urahara even forgot for a moment he was dealing with war enemies. The feeling of happiness and love were so universal that he could for a moment feel a bit of the arrancar’s joy.

“Thanks... “ Ggio tried to recall Urahara’s name

“Urahara Kisuke.” Ulquiorra helped.

Both went back to Hueco Mundo through another garganta. By arriving at the castle Ggio thanked Ulquiorra for helping him and rushed to his room, to read the letter from his beloved.

* * *

From Karakura Town

To This place very far away

September 4, 2005

Thanks for the letter, secret admirer. I’m not very good with words, nor do I know how to write poems, but wanted you to know how I felt by reading your letter. First, I became curious about your identity, you wrote “From very far away” in the heading, can I suppose you are from Soul Society then? Also, I instantly became very fond of the smell of your perfume, I’ve never felt anything like t before, what exactly is it? I’ve had some good feelings provoked by this scent, that helped ease for some moments what I’ve been going through...

I feel like talking to you, but I am not ready yet to share what I’m feeling, you know, I don’t know to whom I am talking, and you do seem to know me somehow. Receiving the letter from Urahara-san makes me feel more comfortable, but also a bit suspicious. I don’t care if ends up reading this, but I won’t say anything that he already doesn’t know: I don’t trust him that much. There are still things he did that I cannot forgive. Anyway, sorry for changing the subject.

You seem like an intense person, daring, at least. If I had been in another mood it would have pissed me off when you treated me like... I don’t know... a woman, a maiden or something like that. ‘Sapling’, ‘sweet fruit’... it sounds strange to me being put in these fragile terms and a bit awkward. You know, I’m a man, this is the kind of stuff I should be saying, not the woman saying to me. Or maybe you are a bit more modern and like to break the mould a bit. Fine by me, I might get used eventually, but please, don’t do it so much.

I would like to know if have met before, I’m not asking for you to identify yourself, but I don’t recall anyone with the initials of G.V.

Also, you seem to be a bit melancholic, you know, it’s not good for the heart. Try to take it easier, there are a lot of people in the world, if it’s not with me it’ll be with someone else. It worries me a bit when you say you suffer so much, to the point of preferring to die if I don’t correspond your love. But also I find it a bit cute, if you are just overdoing it to sound poetic. Anyway, i’m handing this letter to Urahara-san.

You seem to be a nice person, maybe if you want to meet me someday, we can arrange it.

Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *


End file.
